Dreams Are More Then Just Stories
by Hands of Destiny
Summary: What would you think if you favorite series was real? That's what happens to Tyler Scuto. Follow him on an adventure of pure fantasy. T for minor cursing
1. What If It Was Real?

I'm new at writing fanfiction (at least on this site) so cut me some slack

I dpn't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does

What if you were a fan of the Percy Jackson series and you found out it was real

Set between the Last Olympian and The Lost Hero

Chapter 1. WHAT IF IT WAS REAL

Nashville, Tennessee

"Ty, get up. You'll be late for school" my mom called up the stairs. "Geez, whoever thought up the idead fpr having school in July should be sent to Hades" dammit, i'm such a fan/nerd of Percy Jackson that I even use their slang without thinking. "TYLER ANDREW SCUTO, GET DOWN HERE" I'm coming, I'm coming "I called. I dressed in my normal black shirt with a cloud with an eye in it and blue jacket and went downstairs

**A/N- Most awesome page break in 3...2...1... **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Downstairs the first person I saw was my mother, Regina Scuto and my step date Eric Scuto. I liked him a lot but I was always wondering who my real father was, again thinking like someone in PJO/HOO. "Knew that would get you up. Dan called, he seemed anxious for some reason" Faster then you can say sandbag I was out of there.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dan was waiting on the sidewalk wearing his trademark azure blue jacket with yellow stripes, I never got his fashion sense, "Hey Ty, over here" he called "this sounds like it came out of nowhere, but your in danger." "How?, What would someone need a skinny, normally grey haired person like me?" I could see he was struggling for the right words when he saw the town bully walking towards us and he cursed in, what was that, Greek?. I was still trying to wrap my hand around the fact that my best friend knew Greek when he was grabbed by Irv and his buddies "So, you thought you could keep your little demigod buddy safe and run to the little camp of yours huh?. Then it clicked "Wait a minute, are you guys making fun of me for liking the Percy Jackson series? Because its not funny I can like what I like". Irv looked at me with his weird mix of black and purple eyes, chuckled, and put Dan down. "You think all those stories are fiction? No, no no no no no no no my dear demigod, think again" He crouched down, his slouch immediately gone and he and his cronies glowed purple, got down all all fours and howled. Black fur grew from their back and their faces elongated into snouts, I recognized them as hellhounds. "I knew it" Dave said "Gamozo-o, sihama" which I somehow translated as "fucking, animal, disgusting thing" "Dan, watch your mouth. He looked at me and was startled that I could understand him that easily "Ok, thars it. We gotta get you to camp" :Could'nt agree more, but first lets deal with these things" I dropped my backpack (which I carry I case I need anything) opened it up and grabbed a dagger. It was a normal dagger, more or less, but was jet black and had a decal of a silver closed eye with a crown on it. I never understood what it meant and all my mom said that it was a present from my father. It also was going to save my life. I slashed their backs backs and they disintigrated. "That's Stygian Iron. It's one of the three magical metals used by demigods, and the rarest. Lets go". He took out a coin "This is a drachma, greek currency". He threw it into the road and it sunk into the road and it sunk into the ground. Cracks appeared and it seemed to break up when a blackish brown taxi can appeared. Dan got in "Come on". I climbed into the cab and we drove away at a very high speed. "So the camp. That means I'm a-" "Yep. We're headed to Camp Half Blood. Your going to find out who your dad is."

**A/N: Wooo, first chapter done. I dropped hints on who his father is, can you spot them? Hope you liked it and watch for chapter two. Till next time**

**Hands of Destiny**


	2. Welcome To A Dream

I wanted to get this out yesterday but I had some technical difficulty's. I would like to thank SonOfNeptuneJR for helping me out. You were a great help. Now for the disclaimer

Hands of Destiny does not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. He owns nothing but his O.C's

Chapter 2: Welcome To A Dream

The car stopped. Dan paid the driver(s) a few more drachma and walked with me down the hill. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood". Let's go to the Big House, Chiron wants to see you" We went over to the house and he called inside "Chiron I found him". Holy crap, I actually going to meet Chiron, who trained Heracles/Hercules and many other heroes. "You've finally arrived. Thank you Dan, you may return to your cabin, and before I forget, your father wants to speak with you" Chiron said as he stepped outside. Dan turned to leave but I had to ask him one thing "Who's your godly parent?" I asked "Use your knowledge, Who's the director of camp" then it hit me, which wasn't good as I was drinking some water "Dionysus? He's your dad?" I sputtered, trying not to choke. He smiled "And hopefully we will find out who yours is too", he walked off

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Now my child, I assume you know what our camp is and who we are so we don't have to worry about that. For now let's see if we can figure out who your father is". He led me to the lake where two boys were talking "Ah hello, Tyler I would like you to meet Dalsyn, a son of Khione and Rydan, a son of Thanatos" "Snow goddess and Grim Reaper?" I asked "Your good, sup man" said Dalsyn as Rydan shook my hand "Trust me, its a whole different world here". Chiron then asked me to jump into the lake and see how long I can stay underwater. I lasted about 30 seconds. "Not one of Poseidon's". I then went over to the archery field and he asked me to shoot a bit. I did all right but not great "You might be Apollo's son" That's when I heard a conch horn blare. "Time for dinner. Maybe we'll figure it out there"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I sat at the Hermes cabin and ate everything I wanted. Dionysus stood up "Yes, yes I know your excited to start another summer but before we retire I would like to introduce our newest arrival, Tristan Scanter" Chiron whispered in his ear "Excuse me, Tyler Scuto". The entire camp started whispering to each other and one of the Ares kids yelled out "He's a Roman. Scuto is Latin for shield", Chiron stomped his hoof on ground and it go quiet. "Its merely a coincidence. Now let go to the campfire and be merry"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The enchanted fire was very high and everybody was singing. I was with Dan and the Dionysus cabin. The way we were singing you would have though we were really drunk (and some where). Suddenly everyone got quiet and started staring at me. I could feel a slight burning and took out my dagger which was glowing a light silver. But everyone was looking above me. There was a glowing black and silver closed eye with a crown floating above my head. Chiron bowed and said "It is determined, hail Tyler Scuto. Son of Morpheus, God of Dreams, Lord of the Subconscious and Sleep"

**A/N: Ha, bet you didn't see that coming. I always thought the minor gods needed more respect like Ethan said. I promise that this chapter title will be the end to the dreaming puns. I want to know if you think I got Chiron and Dionysus right so please review. I would once again like to thank SonOfNeptuneJR for helping me out and for letting me use his characters, Dalsyn and Rydan (check out his stories, there great). Till next time. **

**Hands of Destiny **


	3. New Life At Camp

Hey everybody, HOD here. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. School just started and I haven't made up an update schedule yet. Well without further adue the disclaimer

Tyler: HOD does not own any of the PJATO or the HOH characters that will appear latter.

Chapter 3: New Life At Camp

Chiron brought me to Cabin 22 right next to Khione's cabin. As I am the first son of Morpheus to come to camp it was just made. It was a shimmering black house like a mirage. The closed eye I saw earlier is over the doorway. The front wall shows anyone that looks at it their greatest dream (mine is that the minor gods get more respect). The back wall shows your greatest fear (probably demon snakes. Don't know why, its just the first thing I thought of and it appeared). I've been told that only children of Morpheus can see what other people see. The inside is dark and lit only by candles and a huge fireplace. There are mirrors where I can see anyone's dreams. It was like a fantasy come to life (which it was).

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I immediately went to sleep without fear of nightmares because its impossible for me to have them with my fathers protection. But that doesn't mean I can't have dreams (obviously). I saw a dark castle by a sea of fire. In the throne room (at least it looked like one), I saw a young lady dressed in a black starry dress on a black starry throne "Help me, my great grandson. My brother has asked me to stay in his realm to keep us safe. My sister, she's waking from her slumber and wishes to raise her children, the Gigantes. You are my last hope, you will prevent a war".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I woke with a start. I looked at a mirror by my bed and saw that Dan was still asleep. I got dressed and joined the morning patrol with Chiron. "Chiron, may I ask you something?" he smiled "Tell me what's troubling you my boy" I told him about the dream I had last night. It's not uncommon for demigods to have dreams like that Tyler. That lady you met by your description is Nyx, primordial goddess of the night, and your great grandmother. Tartarus asking her to come into his realm in the Underworld means something dangerous is coming. I will call all of the counselors together for a meeting and we will decide what must be done."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We were all sitting around the Ping Pong table in the Big House. "I got a prophecy from the other day. If I got it from him directly and not the Oracle it must be important Will said, he took out a piece of paper and read it aloud.

**Son of Sleep shall meet his fate**

**Betrayed by his best mate**

**The Lady of Earth will awake**

**Terror and darkness she will make**

"Mysterious, but who will the three that go on the quest be?" asked Katie Gardener of Demeter. One will have to be Tyler" said Annabeth Chase of Athena (who looked a little distracted). "It's simple, we go by who Tye wants to bring" Conner Stoll of Hermes said "Oh Ho, I haven't heard one of the Stolls say something this logical since Kronos attacked" laughed Jake Mason from Hephaestus. "Dan has asked if he could go and I said yes as long as Tyler was fine with it" said Pollux from Dionysus cabin. I had said nothing since this has started but I nodded "Sure, I'd love for him to come, but who's third?" "Nyssa has been itching to leave the forge and go on an adventure" Jake said. "So we have an agreement. Tomorrow Tyler, Dan, and Nyssa will go to the pit of Tartarus and ask Nyx how to stop Gaea" concluded Chiron. Everyone agreed.

**A/N I wrote all of these chapters while on vacation, all three in one day . I'll have to take a day or two to figure out the beginning of the quest. Till next time **

**Μπορεί Morpheus παρακολουθήσετε πάνω σας, την οικογένειά σας και τα όνειρά σας**

**If' you can't translate this why are you reading the story if you are not a reall Percy Jackson fan.**

**HOD**


End file.
